<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smitten Under The Midnight Sun by MzzMal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323671">Smitten Under The Midnight Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal'>MzzMal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Love Yoo (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Intimacy, Summer, YooTip, playfulness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their laughter rang through the quietude of their seclusion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smitten Under The Midnight Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can give this a listen while you read. It may help set the mood:</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NULM5vjPzAI</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Cicadas sang in response to the blistering heat.</p><p> </p><p>Wisps of hair danced in the wake of Kousuke lazily fanning himself with his uchiwa. Muggy days weren’t his cup of tea. The atmosphere was always so unbearably stagnant. However, this time was different.</p><p> </p><p class="italic">
  <em>Clack.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That makes twenty four  times in two minutes the shishi-odoshi has been filled and emptied.</p><p> </p><p class="italic">
  <em>Swish.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Koi were antsier today for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>A muted sigh of satisfaction spilled past his lips once a gust of wind made its way through the garden. This was absolutely wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>Acting on muscle memory, Kousuke retrieved a pineapple slice from his plate and bit into the succulent fruit.</p><p> </p><p>His form flinched. Something had attached itself to his face. And then another, and two more.</p><p> </p><p>A baby blue eye revealed itself from under one of his closed eyelids, taking note of the culprit.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae munched into her watermelon and chewed on the refreshing flesh. She didn’t break eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>His gaze drank in her form. Sweat acted as an adhesive, meshing her tank top to her body like a second skin.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of skin, her complexion seemed to have reddened a bit. No doubt from the heat.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Kousuke opened his mouth to inform her of applying some sunscreen, he halted.</p><p> </p><p>A feline smile blossomed onto her lips before she pursed them.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke gave her a disapproving look but she took no heed. Shin-Ae released an onslaught of watermelon seeds on the man, who in turn used his fan as a shield.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae’s laughter echoed throughout the garden.</p><p> </p><p>The simplest thing amused her.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke raised himself from his perch and levelled her with a stare. His eyes held a predatory glint.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae scrambled to her feet, abandoning her fruit and made a mad dash through the greenery.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke happily gave chase, following her around the estate. Her bare feet softly smacked onto the grass and Kousuke was hot on her trail.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae found herself skidding to an abrupt halt when the Koi pond came into her path. She frantically waved her arms in an effort to balance herself, but was sent tumbling over the edge when Kousuke ran into her from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Well, this was one way to cool down.</p><p> </p><p>The couple stared at each other, waist deep in water. Shin-Ae took this opportunity to splash some onto Kousuke.</p><p> </p><p>The little minx was too much sometimes. He dipped his head to place a kiss onto her cheek when another wave of water drowned his senses.</p><p> </p><p>Their laughter rang through the quietude of their seclusion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>